There have been many different protective wraps used in the construction of buildings, such as residential and commercial construction. Protective wraps are used to protect against air infiltration and damaging moisture build-up. Air infiltration may occur in typical construction through, among other places, sheathing seams and cracks around windows and doors. Moisture build-up can occur externally in the wall cavity from, for example, leaking exterior finishes or coverings, and cracks around windows and doors. The exterior of the protective wraps should not trap the water, but rather allow it to flow downward so as to exit the wall system.
Protective wraps are typically used as secondary weather barriers in buildings behind exterior finishes or coverings such as siding, brick, stone, masonry, stucco and concrete veneers. Examples of siding include wood siding, aluminum siding, vinyl siding, cementitious siding, wood compositions boards and lapboard. Stucco may be synthetic based (e.g., a polymer-based stucco) or cementitious (a mixture of Portland cement, lime and sand). One type of stucco system, exterior insulation finish system (drainage EIFS), that is used in buildings typically involves using a drainage plane, an insulation board, and a wire or synthetic mesh that accepts a cementitious coating. In stucco systems, protective wraps are not typically installed directly in contact with the cementitious coatings. In some instances, multiple layers of protective wrap are installed with one layer contacting the cementitious coatings. These multiple layers may be house wrap, building paper or both.
Both woven and non-woven protective wraps are commonly used in the construction of buildings. The strength properties of woven wraps are typically much higher than the strength properties of non-woven wraps. Some woven wraps are translucent, which assist in locating studs, as well as window and door openings. Non-woven wraps, however, may have higher permeabilities than woven wraps.
Protective wraps, such as non-woven wraps, woven wraps and cross-laminated wraps, also may be micro-perforated so as to allow moisture vapor to pass therethrough. Most non-woven commercial protective wraps (such as spun bonded polyolefin wraps) are not perforated because the processes used in forming the wraps result in a structure that inherently allows the moisture vapor to pass through the wrap.
Accordingly, a need exists for a protective wrap that enhances drainage of damaging moisture build-up, while still protecting against air infiltration.